Valdez Legacy
by multifangirl-life
Summary: (Moves from ColdIceQueen) Leo Valdez, unable to cope with the pain of losing Calypso, and the cruel words of his so called "friends" runs away, and with the help of a goddess, he is able to live on his own, and start a life of his own? Even his very own work shop? But, soon he finds a struggle when the goddess leaves him with a half-blood daughter of his own: Sofía Esperenza Valdez
1. Chapter 1

**This is moved from my original account ColdIceQueen. This is one of the stories I decided to keep.**

Leo Valdez had never felt so worthless- which was actually saying something because he always felt worthless. His girlfriend, Calypso, who had became human died, due to illness. Leo never felt so helpless, and when he was starting to gain just a little bit of happiness-true happiness, the woman he loved died. But of course, he acted like nothing bothered him, he still smiled. He still cracked jokes. He still acted like nothing bothered him, even Though everything bothered him.

The only people he really trusted were his half siblings in the Hephaestus cabin. Lately his other friends, particularly, Piper and Jason. Whenever he would try to talk to them they would snap at him. However, whenever they needed something they always came to him. However no sympathy was shown for him when Calypso died. His thoughts were confirmed one day, when Leo was walking through Camp Half Blood, and he heard the voices of his "best friends".

"Leo is just so annoying!"

"He can't take anything seriously!"

"Was he even upset that Calypso died?"

The words stung at Leo's heart, especially when the last words, said by Jason entered his ear. How could he think that Leo's death hadn't affected him? Of course it did! Leo loved Calypso! It was difficult hearing otherwise, especially from his own friends. He could take being called annoying, and he knew people thought he couldn't take anything seriously. But he couldn't take them saying he never cared about Calypso's death.

So Leo did the one thing he could think of. He marched through the middle of them, to show that he heard them, and then he went to his cabin. Once he got to his cabin, he found his bag. Time for plan B. Unfortunately, Nyssa heard, and she came out. Her eyes narrowed, and she asked, "Where are you going?"

"There's nothing left for me here." Leo stated simply. "Calypso's dead. Piper and Jason apparently think I'm emotionless about it. Annabeth and Percy called me useless last week, to my face. Hazel and Frank just ignore me, and the only thing I have is cabin nine, and you guys could probably do just fine without me."

Nyssa glared. "So that's it? You're just going to leave? Because someone said some mean words to you?"

Leo sighed. "It's not just that..."

"Then what is it?" Nyssa snapped.

"I need to find a place in this world." Leo stated.

"How cheesy."

"No, I'm serious." Leo sighed. "Look, I love Camp Half Blood, but I don't want to stay here forever. I want to make a life for me out there. Everyone else seems to know what they're doing. Annabeth and Percy want to go to college. Piper has her dad, and Frank, Hazel and Jason have New Rome. I have nothing."

Nyssa growled. "You have us."

"I know I do, but what about outside you guys? I have no mortal family that wants me. I have no friends. I need to find something!"

Nyssa frowned. "I guess I can't stop you, but just know you have a home here."

"I will."

And the, Leo left and went into the world.

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Leo ran away, and he was now eighteen years old, and he had come back and was roaming the streets of New York, trying to earn enough money to leave, but where to go? He had spent weeks trying to figure out a plan, but he still thought of nothing. He was wandering the streets, when he crashed into a woman.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized, without looking up. Could he ever do anything right?

"It's fine, Leo Valdez." the woman said, and that churred a hole in his stomach. This woman knew him, but he looked up and saw farmiliar stormy gray eyes., that he remembered Annabeth had. She also had dark hair.

"Athena?" Leo asked, and the goddess smiled.

"Hello, Leo Valdez." She said, "I have actually come to help you."

Leo was confused. Help him? Why would the goddess of wisdom, the smartest living being want to help him- a wimpy, worthless son of Hephaestus? Then it clicked. She was probably going to send him back, after giving him a pointless speech on how important he was.

"Don't waste your time." Leo snapped. Then he realized he just snapped at a goddess. But to his surprise, Athena didn't get angry. In fact, she just smiled.

"I get that you don't want to go back to camp, which is understandable." She said, sympathetically, "And I'm not here to force you. But an eighteen year old can't roam the streets alone forever with no money. Especially a demigod. But I can help you."

"How?"

"I have a son, who can give you a space to start a shop." Athena explained. "That is what you always wanted to do, correct?"

Leo nodded, but how did Athena know? Why did Athena even care? She hardly even knew him, besides what she saw from the sky. And from what she saw, he probably had looked like an idiot. But here she was, offering her help.

"So, is what's the catch?" Leo asked. "From what I've seen gods and goddesses hardly ever do anything for us, unless there is something for them."

He thought Athena was going to blast him, but he hardly even cared, so when she simply smiled he was shocked. "You are as wise as I thought you were, Leo Valdez, even if you don't show it. But yes, I do need something out of it." Athena admitted. "I need to get away from Olympus for a while."

Leo raised an eyebrow. What could he do about it?

"I need you to help me, hide Leo. I need to disguise myself as a mortal. So I'll help you, but I would like to disguise myself as your co-owner."

Leo thought for a moment. His own business? And all he had to do was stay with Athena for a while? What could be the harm in that? But Leo realized that there was a lot that could go wrong with this plan. Athena could be tricking him.

But what other choice did he have?

****

A few months later, Athena and Leo were preparing to open their workshop. Athena chose the name Arula as her alter ego name, which meant brilliant and full of grace. Leo didn't put that much thought into names. But Leo and "Arula" decided to name their workshop the very bland name of Leo and Arula's Mechanics. Their garage was located in the middle of New Jersey, conveniently.

"Athen- I mean Arula, are you ready? It's the first day." Leo called from down the hallway of their shared apartment behind the workshop.

"Yes. I'm coming!" Athena called back from the room she never slept in.

She came out, with a pair of overalls, something he never thought he'd see Athena wear. But the goddess of wisdom actually looked good in them. She never thought she'd open a shop either, yet here she was.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo and Athena had been successful in their machine shop, and had actually become good friends while owning the shop. However, it was too good to stay, and Athena was still a goddess, and as both of them knew, she had to return to Olympus sooner or later. Leo simply didn't expect it to happen so soon, either. And he sure as heck didn't expect Athena to be sitting there with a golden cradle and a baby girl.

"Athena, why do you have a baby?" Leo asked.

Athena smiled at Leo, "She's our daughter."

"Daughter?" Leo was confused...him and Athena didn't even have sex! But then he remembered the stories about Athena, and he remembered how Athena was born. Then he freaked out. This was his daughter!

"Yeah, umm, Zeus found me, and as the Winter Solstice is in two days, I have to go back to Olympus. I'd like to thank you, and by doing this I give you a daughter, I know this is sudden and I should have told you ahead of time..." Athena told him. "I'm usually smarter than this!"

Leo wasn't listening, his focus was still on the baby. She had a patch of curly black hair on top with her mother's stormy gray eyes. However, all the other traits she had belonged to Leo; her elvish face, her eye shape, even her freaking nose- this most definitely was his child.

Athena handed Leo the cradle, before leaving, "Thanks for everything Leo Valdez."

Leo stared down at the newborn. Well, someone else in his life was gone, but as he looked down at his child, he realized for once, he had someone, permanently. The baby girl started to fuss, an Leo extended his arm out. Looks like he was going to need more diapers. The baby calmed down a little and looked to see a small bag, he looked inside and it was full of supplies- as usual, Athena thought of everything.

Leo carefully placed his daughter on the nearby leather couch and bent over and prepared a bottle. He got up, propping the baby on his arm, feeding her. "What shall I name you?"

He always knew if he had a daughter, he wanted to partially name her after his mother, Esperanza. But not the first name, it had to be the middle name. But what about the first name? He always liked the name Sofia.

"That's it. Sofia Esperanza Valdez."


	4. Chapter 4

After Athena left Leo, Arula and Leo's simply became known as Leo's. Caring for an infant and running a shop proved to be hard. Sofia needed a lot of help, and a lot of his projects were slightly behind schedule. Luckily, nothing was so behind schedule that it hadn't been done by the deadline, and while the projects had been done, Leo realized he could do better. But Leo realized he needed help.

So the Help Wanted signs went up.

One Saturday evening, Leo was rocking Sofia to sleep. He had picked up a few parenting books from the bookstore, and some of them were helpful. At least, his daughter was still alive. Sofia Valdez was now a little over a month old, and it was close to August. Once Sofia was asleep, Leo placed her in her crib. He went downstairs to sit on the couch and looked at the newspapers.

He had been keeping up with the demigod world through the news. All his friends seemed to be doing great. Nobody seemed to worry about him. No ads were out because of his disappearance. But that was okay. He had a daughter. He had a machine shop. Everything was fine. He was used to being forgotten. He tried not to let this get to him.

But he did realize that because Sofia was a demigod, she was destined to the same fate as Leo was. She would have to go to Camp Half-Blood, because it was the safest place for her. It was especially dangerous because both of them were half-bloods. Leo looked down sadly. His past would catch back up to him sooner or later.

"Hello?" A voice called from inside his machine shop, which was through the door in the living room. The voice sounded familiar, but Leo couldn't put his finger on who it was: he was awful at recognizing voices.

Leo grabbed the baby monitor and walked in the machine shop, saying, "Excuse me, we're clo-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the mop of brown hair. She had a bandana on, and Leo would've recognized her from anywhere. "Nyssa?"

Nyssa's eyes went wide, "Valdez?!"

Soon enough Leo was crushed by a hug, before he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek, "NEVER do that again! Everyone was running around looking for you and I had to explain to our brothers and sisters and your friends that you ran away!"

Leo silently scoffed. I have no friends.

But Nyssa looked around, at the shop, "But I see you are successful."

Leo smirked. She had no idea. "So um, I'm guessing you're here because you need something? And based on your shocked expression when you saw me, I'm assuming it's not to see your long lost brother."

Nyssa blinked as if remembering why she was here, "Oh yeah, I, uh actually wanted a job."

Leo smiled, happy his sister wanted to apply here, "Of course com on in."

He opened the door to the living room. Surprisingly, Nyssa didn't notice the baby monitor in her brother's hand. Leo set it down by the television, and Nyssa looked down at the newspapers Leo set down on the coffee table. To this, Leo said, "Sorry for the mess...I've been busy."

Nyssa looked around at all the baby toys and laughed, "You babysit?"

Leo chuckled, "You have no idea."

Nyssa smiled and focused her attention back on the newspapers, "You've kept up with us?"

Leo nodded, "Of course! Even after everything that has happened to me, I still care about you!"

Nyssa looked like she didn't believe that. Why would she? He's the one who left her. He wouldn't believe him either. So for awhile they talked, and Leo offered up the guest room, which Nyssa accepted. They talked about pay and conditions of Nyssa working at the shop. Leo realized he would have to tell Nyssa about Sofia.

As if on cue, Leo heard Sofia fussing through the baby monitor. Nyssa raised an eyebrow, and Leo sighed, "I guess it's time for you to meet your niece..."

Nyssa's eyes widened,"Niece?!" she gasped, "You have a daughter ?!"

Leo nodded, smiling nervously, and at that moment, Nyssa realized something. "Wait Leo, where did you get the money for this shop? "

Leo bit his lip. He saw this question coming, "A goddess helped me."

Leo climbed the stairs as Sofia's fussing turned into crying. Nyssa, naturally followed upstairs, wanting answers. "Oh my god! Is this 'goddess' Sofia's mother."

Leo sighed, "Yes. My daughter is a demigod."

"Who's the goddess?"

Leo didn't answer. Instead, he opened Sofia's door and picked the small child up from her bed. Leo had learned the difference between Sofia's crying: she was hungry at the moment. Leo turned to Nyssa, "Do you know how to prepare a baby bottle?"

"I've never taken care of a baby so I don't know!" She snapped.

Leo ignored her snippy tone, and smiled, "It's okay I'll teach you. Can you hold her?"

***

After Leo made the bottle, he sat in a chair by Sofia's bed, and fed her. Nyssa sat next to him, observing the baby girl. She was probably trying to make sense of the whole situation. As Sofia ate, Leo looked at Nyssa through the corner of his eye.

"If you won't tell me the mother of the child, at least tell me the child's name." Nyssa hissed, trying not to startle the baby.

"Sofia Esperanza Valdez." Leo answered. "She's a month old."

"Only a month? So that means the goddess left you not too long ago."

Leo nodded. Nyssa looked carefully at Sofia, "Can I at least hold her? She is my niece."

Leo smiled, and as he handed his daughter to Nyssa, he whispered to the girl, "Meet your Aunt Nyssa."


	5. Chapter 5

Years had passed, and Nyssa had continued working at the shop, and Sofia was now seven. Sofia would help her father around the shop at times, doing little tasks such as grabbing his tool box or helping him clean his equipment. She had also gotten close to Nyssa. Like any other child of Athena, Sofia was smart. She often found ways to outsmart her father, and she would often take advantage of her intelligence.

Leo had learned most of her little tricks though, and was able to catch her. One day, Nyssa was playing chess against Sofia, who was winning, unknowingly because she was the spawn of the literal goddess of battle strategy. After Sofia had won, she begun cheering, like any other five year old would. Leo chuckled at his daughter.

Nyssa took a deep breath and finally told Leo what had been on her mind, "Um so I was thinking...with Thanksgiving coming up, maybe we could invite a few of our half siblings from cabin 9? Have a family thanksgiving?"

Leo thought about it. He didn't really like interacting with people, besides Nyssa and Sofia, but he felt they both deserved a family dinner. So Leo smiled widely, "Of course! I really want to see Harley again."

Harley was Leo's favorite brother, and Nyssa knew it. Nyssa was easily his favorite out of the females.

"Well! It's official!" Nyssa exclaimed. "I'll send the invitations to our siblings!"

***

Thanksgiving came around and Sofia was helping her father cook. They were making the turkey while everyone else was bringing stuff. Nyssa was inside the dining room, setting the table. Sofia, somehow inheriting his hyperactive tendencies, was bouncing around the kitchen.

"Calm down, Sofia." Leo lectured lightly.

Sofia didn't calm down however, and Leo sighing called Nyssa in to take her to the other room. Leo finished the turkey just in time for the guests to start arriving. First was Jake Mason...with Drew Tanaka. Leo, without thinking, and forgetting his daughter's presence in the room said, "You're the bitch of the Aphrodite cabin!"

Drew and Jake glared at Leo, Drew harder than Jake, and Sofia gasped. "Daddy, you called her a mean word."

Jake glared at Leo, "Don't call my girlfriend a bitch!"

Leo stared at Jake. Girlfriend? Dang, Leo thought he'd have better taste...

"Now the strange man said a bad word." Sofia muttered.

Jake smiled at Sofia, "You must be Leo's kid. I don't even know how he got a woman to love him that much-"

"Jake, shut up! She's seven!" Leo scolded.

Jake simply laughed, and held his hand out for Sofia, "Come on. Uncle Jake is going to show you how to build a remote control helicopter."

Sofia smiled ear to ear, and grabbed Jake's hand, dragging him to the coffee table. "Don't kill her, Jake!"

"It's fine. If you managed to keep her alive for seven years, I can keep her alive for an hour or so!"

Leo rolled his eyes at his half brother' teasing.

***

Leo's house was now full of Hephaestus kids, and he soon realized Nyssa invited more than a "few" guests. She invited the whole cabin! So when everyone arrived, Harley and Leo were talking. Harley explained how he was now head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin. After everyone grew past eighteen, they left. Some campers would occasionally visit, but he was primarily the main counselor.

Then Leo asked the question. The same question he'd been dreading to ask since his half siblings started arriving, "How are the rest of the seven?"

Harley stared at him with disbelief. "Umm...They're fine. I guess. Piper became a lawyer, and Jason a Latin teacher at a high school. They have a daughter, Ellen Jemima Grace. They haven't stopped looking for you. But Hazel and Frank actually named the middle name of their child after you; Oliver Leo. Hazel is an Equestrian farmer, even has her own little farm in New Rome, while Frank is still Praetor. Well Annabeth is a Architect, and Percy is a stay at home dad, to their daughter, Janet-"

"Wait, did they actually name their kid Janet Jackson?"

Harley nodded, "It was Percy's idea."

"Figured." Leo stated.

There was a pause, and then Harley continued with, "They visit the camp with their kids every so often. Around the summer and winter solstices, mainly."

The doorbell dinged. Leo gave Nyssa, who was setting the table a look, "Who else did you invite?"

Nyssa shrugged, confused, "Nobody, I swear."

But Leo was surprised when he opened the door...it was his father...Hephaestus. He had a rare smile on his face, and he exclaimed, "Hello, Leo!"

"Umm...hey dad?" Leo said, and looked back at siblings who all wore confused and shocked expressions, "Umm, I guess you can come in? I think everyone brought enough food."

***

A few moments later, everyone was sitting at the table, their plates covered in food, even Hephaestus's. Sofia sat in between Leo and Nyssa, while Leo sat next to Hephaestus.

Leo cleared his throat, "Well, normally, at Camp Half Blood, we'd give an offering to the gods, but since there's a god here right now," he looked at Hephaestus, "so there's no need for that. But anyways, thank you all for coming, and I'm glad I got to see your current lives you're living."

"That's so sappy Valdez!" Someone yelled.

"Ugh! Just eat!"

So they ate and ate. Leo watched as Sofia interacted with her aunts, uncles and some of her cousins. Hephaestus must've been watching too, because out of nowhere, his gruff voice said, "You know, her innocence won't last forever. It will end just like yours had to. She will have to go to Camp Half Blood too and train. She's a demigod too, after all."

Leo looked up, "Don't you think I know that? I'm always thinking about it."

"Just warning you." Hephaestus said, "You know she inherited your fire abilities?"

"Yeah totally. I totally set my child to see if she was immune." Leo sassed.

"Well go- Wait that was sarcasm,wasn't it?"

He nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

More years had passed, and Sofia was now in middle school. Sixth grade to be exact, and she currently was standing in a mostly empty classroom and was being yelled at by her English teacher, Mrs. Salis, because she struggled with reading. Sofia knew it wasn't her fault, but she just stood and took the yelling, as she normally did. She knew if she stood up for herself, things would get worse. It wasn't even like she was getting that bad of a grade in the class. It was a low B. School, typically was the only thing she could do. But apparently, not today.

So as Mrs. Salis yelled, Sofia blocked her out, thinking of the dream she had been having, of a woman, with dark hair and gray eyes telling her she needed to be prepared. Then the woman vanished in a swift breeze. She didn't know why this dream peaked her curiosity so much, but it had been an ongoing dream.

However, Mrs. Salis broke her thoughts, with the magic words, "I'm calling your father!"

Dammit. It wasn't that her father wasn't understanding, it was just that she hated confronting her father with this kind of stuff...He wouldn't punish her for this, obviously. But she remembered one time she failed a class because she never turned in work...well she always turned in work ever since.

***

After Sofia got yelled at, she walked home. It wasn't a long walk, but she really wasn't in the mood to walk by herself. Then something caught her eye...it was the woman. The woman from her dream. Sitting across the street, on a park bench. But what worried Sofia the most, was the woman seemed to be staring at her, causing Sofia's stomach to go uneasy. Once she quickly got out of the woman's sight, she began to run. What's she hallucinating? Fear kept filling her body, every bone.

She finally reached home, and ran in through the back door, slamming it. She took a seat at the kitchen table, breathing heavily.

"Sofia? Are you home sweetie?" Aunt Nyssa's voice cuts through the home.

Sofia looked up right as her aunt walked in. Nyssa's face was now concerned, "What happened Sofia? Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." Sofia lied. "Where's Dad?"

Nyssa frowned, "He's in the shop. He got a call from your teacher, saying that you were joking around while reading?"

This fueled the anger inside Sofia, "I WASN'T joking around! I couldn't read the book! Plus, I still have a B in English. That stupid bi-"

"Calm down, Sofia!" Nyssa scolded. "Your father knows! He tried to explain your dyslexia to your teacher! You aren't in trouble!"

Sofia took a deep breath. She knew she overreacted, but she was still mad at her teacher. She worked so hard in English class, to earn a B, despite her dyslexia. Yet her teacher gave her a hard time. She was almost so upset, she forgot about the lady. Almost.

"Nyssa?" her father's voice echoed, "Is Sofia home?"

"Yes, I'm home!" Sofia called back.

Leo Valdez now stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and smiled at his daughter. Sofia smiled back. Sofia was always told, that the older she grew, the more she looked like her grandmother that died before she was born. The one she inherited her middle name from. Something about this made Sofia happy- just the fact she reminded him of something.

"How was the shop today, Dad?" Sofia asked. She liked to think her and her father had a better relationship than most preteens had with their parents.

"The shop was busy today." Leo sighed. "Oh, and I got a call from Mrs. Salis. I'm going to try to switch your English teacher."

Sofia sighed. She knew it wouldn't work, as the school won't allow students to switch until the end of the semester, and it was only October. She doubt the school would make an exception.

Leo looked at Nyssa, and asked, "Can you go finish up in the shop? I got dinner tonight."

Nyssa nodded. Once Nyssa left, Sofia decided to talk to her father. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, I think I need to see a doctor." Sofia announced.

"And why is that?" Leo asked as he got a pot out of the cabinet.

"I've been having hallucinations."

"Hallucinations?" Leo looked at his daughter, worried. "What hallucinations?"

"Well I've been having dreams of a woman, with dark hair and gray eyes." Sofia explained.

"Sweetie, that's just a dream. Not hallucinations." Leo assured her, but he still looked unassured himself. As if he knew something she didn't.

"No, but, Dad, I saw the woman today, by the park. On the bench."

Leo dropped his pans. He stood there shocked. For a second, she thought the shock was because he was ashamed, but then he asked,"Did she say anything?""

"No she just stared." Sofia stared simply. With that, Leo suddenly left the room. And she didn't see him again until he came back.

"Sofia, pack your bags. We're going to visit some of my old friends..."


	7. Chapter 7

Leo had bought the plane tickets to San Francisco. He got the cheapest plane to California, which still cost most of the money he stored in a bank for a rainy day. And, Leo knew this was the beginning of a storm. For years, he fought off monsters for her, and tried to shield her from the world of half bloods. While he always knew he couldn't shield her forever.

It was silent the whole plane ride, except for Sofia occasionally asking what's going on. Leo, simply ignored her, which Sofia knew was unlike him. They soon landed at San Fransisco, and the father and daughter got off the plane. The two went to a hotel soon to spend the night.

Sofia woke up to the smell of coffee, which was being brewing in the pot that was in the hotel room. Her father was making coffee, which was never a good idea. He was already hyper enough without coffee. But based on the look he had, he didn't get any sleep.

"Can I have some?" Sofia moaned.

Leo chuckled lightly, "Definitely not."

"Dammit!" Sofia cursed.

Leo glared at her with his red eyes, "Language, young lady."

Sofia mentally rolled her eyes. "So who are we seeing?"

"A couple named Hazel and Frank Zhang. We have...history together." Leo explained. He got up, and headed towards the suitcase he packed grabbing his clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Are they psychologists?" Sofia asked.

Leo shook his head and said no more. He didn't want to explain it all right now. It may have been the best time to do so but he didn't understand how to explain things to her. He needed to reconnect with someone from his past- someone who could take care of Sofia for him. In case something happened...He didn't want to think about it, but with both him and his daughter being demigods, he needed to realize that there was a larger chance something would happen to them- more of their scent. He needed to be prepared in case something happened and Nyssa wasn't there.

Hazel and Frank...he knew they would be mad at him. He understood where they were coming from, and even despite his rough past with Frank, he felt like they were the only ones who still cared about him...except maybe Percy and Annabeth. Besides, it was Leo's fault his and Frank's relationship didn't start out great. If he hadn't been flirting with Hazel...

"Dad, I'm ready." Sofia announced, taking Leo out of his thoughts.

"Okay."

It was a silent drive, and quite honestly, Leo forgot how to get to New wasn't like it was easy to find. It wasn't supposed to be easy to find. He also couldn't get out of his care and ask a random stranger where to find it. He sat in the drivers' seat of his rental car, with Sofia in the passenger seat. They currently sat in the motel parking spot, as Leo thought of a way to get to New Rome. Did they even ever drive there?

Leo then sprouted an idea. He didn't keep contact with the anyone in the demigod world...but Nyssa did. It was then, that Leo grabbed his phone from his pocket and went through his contacts, until he found the contact he was looking for. Then he pressed Nyssa's name, and pressed the phone to his ear. "Nyssa? Do you know how to find..." he looked at Sofia next to him "That place where the Zhangs are?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sofia and Leo reached New Rome, and Sofia looked around, having no clue where she was. It seemed like a town out of her ancient history text book. Sofia looked out in wonder. The buildings were amazing! She was enjoying looking at the structure, and Leo smiled as it reminded him of Annabeth. Sofia is a true daughter of Athena

Sofia seemed so engrossed in New Rome, that she didn't notice the shocked looks that were being sent there way. Or the comments asking for confirmation of him being Leo Valdez. Or whispers wondering about the young girl walking next to him. Leo tried to ignore them as best he could, as well as the urge to shout something stupid like "LEO VALDEZ, BADBOY SUPREME IS BACK!"

Leo kept walking with his hand lightly placed on Sofia's back, softly pushing her forward. Odd stares were shot in the Valdez's direction, making Leo uncomfortable. He didn't even recognize Reyna when he bumped into her. Reyna sure recognized him though. Despite their edgy history, Reyna gave him a smile, a really genuine smile.

"Well, I didn't think I would see you back here anytime soon. But I suppose nothing can keep Leo Valdez away for long." Reyna told him.

Leo simply laughed, "I've been gone for thirteen years."

"So you have been keeping track!"

Leo smirked, "I guess I'm not as stupid as you guys think."

And then, Reyna's eyes had drifted from Leo to Sofia, who had woken up from her trance, and was now looking back at Reyna. Reyna's eyes widened, "Leo, why is this preteen following you around?"

"Uh...she's my daughter, Sofia." Leo introduced. Sofia awkwardly waved at Reyna.

"Daughter?" Reyna choked, "She can't be younger than ten!"

"Twelve." Leo informed.

Reyna's eyes grew wider, "That means she had to have been born within a year of you giving birth!"

Leo nodded, "Do you know where Hazel and Frank are? I need to talk to them about something."

Reyna's eyes hardened, "Yes, I know where they are. They're at Hazel's farm which is straight to the right of us. There's a small house there."

"Thanks Reyna!" Leo exclaimed. Reyna's face simply dropped, as if she wanted to say more, but there was nothing more to say. Leo traveled in the direction Reyna gave, with his daughter close behind.

"Dad?" Sofia asked, softly. "Who was that? And why did you leave? I mean this place looks cool!"

Leo simply laughed, "That was Reyna, she used to be...an acquaintance of mine. And I never actually lived here. I lived in a place like this, but that place and this place share a connection."

Sofia had no clue what he was talking about, nor did she have any clue why her father would fly all the way to California for a specialist for nightmares. There were tons of those in New Jersey! Sofia had known quite a few people who've had nightmares. So why would her father go through so much trouble? For something that didn't really require so much?

Sofia looked at the wonderful buildings...she always loved looking at the structure of buildings, never quite understanding why. The further they traveled in their direction they were going, the less buildings there were, until eventually, everything was grass, and it started to smell bad. Soon they saw stables, and Leo knew they were close, and then they saw a house.

Leo stood and stared. Of course, it might not have been their house at all, but Leo was pretty sure the large black letters on the mailbox spelling ZHANG were an indicator. It was at that moment that Leo completely froze. Never had he ever felt so afraid of confrontation. He had left them for thirteen years, with no goodbye, no phone call. Yet, here he was, about to ask them for a favor? Some friend he was.

Leo despite how far he'd come, had considered turning back, and reverting back to plan B. Perhaps he should've listened to Athena and his father about this life catching up to him. It may have been time to send Sofia to Camp Half-Blood. But all of a sudden, a woman came out, staring right into Leo with golden eyes. Except her eyes were curious, not angered. The girl was dressed in pants and a T-shirt. Her curly cinnamon colored hair was tied into a curly ponytail.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

This was the first time Leo had been face to face with one of the seven in thirteen years. Yet, all Leo could muster was a small chuckle, "H-hey Hazel."

Hazel's eyes widened, with emotions Leo couldn't understand. Humans were too complicated, yet Leo saw a mixture of disbelief and confusion in her eye, "Leo?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel and Leo stood staring at each other for a moment before Hazel raced forward and engulfed Hazel into a giant hug. Leo thought she was mad, and perhaps she was, but he never expected Hazel to hug him. When Hazel released Leo from the embrace she looked at Sofia, and tilted her head.

"Oh, um Sofia, this is Hazel Zhang..." Leo introduced, "And Hazel, this is my...daughter, Sofia"

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "Daughter?"

Leo nodded, "She was born a year after I left..."

Hazel gasped, obviously thinking Leo made some bad decisions the second he left. If only she could see the life he was living now. He had a successful business and daughter. Those were the two things he really cared about.

"Well, um, come in- I guess?" Hazel invited.

Leo walked into Hazel's home and was greeted by the wonderful smell of honey. The home was rather clean, with the exception of a few scattered toys. Leo knew that Hazel's kids were younger than Sofia, based on their reactions to him having a daughter that old. Hazel sighed and glared at the mess of toys, and yelled, "Oliver! Irene! Come pick up your toys!"

Two minutes later, a couple little kids came running in. The boy looked six or seven and the girl looked four or five. Leo realized that Hazel had a kid since he talked to Harley about the seven. He also realized how little he had asked about the seven, every time the Hephaestus cabin had Thanksgiving each year. The two children started picking up the toys, and running them up to their rooms. Hazel sighed, "I'm going to go get Frank, make yourself at home." Hazel then turned and smiled at Sofia, "Do you like to read sweetie?"

Sofia's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I love to read!"

"Well there's a library down the hall. Go ahead and read any book." Hazel informed her. Not even a second later, Sofia was racing to the room.

Hazel climbed the stairs, and Leo stood alone with her children. Their toys were picked up, so they were now playing with Irene's dolls. Oliver didn't look pleased by this. Leo couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Sofia had a brother or sister. Obviously, it wasn't completely his fault. Sofia's mother was a goddess- a maiden goddess, of all things. Then he had to support her, of course, and his life basically revolves around her, and even Nyssa. But perhaps, if he hadn't spent so much time with his business, maybe he would have found someone, and Sofia would have a brother or sister.

Leo laughed at the thought. The only person who ever fell in love with him was Calypso, and maybe Athena. He would never find someone.

Leo was so lost in thought, until he felt two large arms wrap around him and squeeze him. Leo smiled and turned around, "Frank!"

"Valdez!"

Frank had grown taller, and more muscular. His face reminded Leo of Shang from Mulan, minus the ponytail. Frank had walked over, and Leo had never thought he would look so happy to see him, nor did he think he would ever experience such a tight embrace. When Frank let go, he was glaring at him.

"Where the hell did you go? Everyone was so worried!" Frank scolded, "What is this Hazel told me about you having a kid so soon after you left? Why did you make bad decisions?"

Leo was bombarded with questions by Frank, so he smiled, "Calm down, I will explain everything...well, most of it, if you can sit down."

Hazel and Frank both sat next to each other on their purple couch (apparently everything is purple in their house) and Leo sat in the leather recliner. Hazel and Frank had told Irene and Oliver to play in another room. After the two children ran off, the three were in a room, alone together. There was a moment of silence before Leo asked, "So first question?"

"Why'd you leave? I mean, I know Piper and Jason said they heard you leave after they said mean things, but was that it?" Hazel asked .

Leo hesitated, as he had not thought about his long past of running away in years. He actually had to think to remember what happened. But he was embarrassed, "It wasn't just that...I just felt so out of place there. Everyone seemed to be friends, and then I was just there. I had become more and more lonely, especially after Calypso died. I became a Seventh Wheel."

Hazel didn't say anything, but she remembered her and Leo's interaction with Nemesis that happened years ago. She remembered her saying something about being him being a "seventh wheel". She never thought he considered himself a seventh wheel. She knew it was pointless at this point to reassure him, so she moved on.

"Um, so where did you go after you left."

"I lived on the streets, for about a year, and then I ran into a goddess, who helped me start a workshop. We co-owned the shop and she went under another alias." Leo explained, "Then she had to return for the Winter Solstice, and left me with a child."

"Wait a goddess...so your daughter, Sofia, she's a demigod as well?"Hazel looked sympathetically, "That must be so hard. Does she know? A ton of monsters must come after you two!"

"Three." Leo corrected, rather politely. "Umm...Nyssa and I work together...then there's the annual Hephaestus cabin Thanksgiving."

With that, Hazel and Frank just started laughing. Leo looked at them confused, "What's so funny?"

"So THAT'S where they all go during Thanksgiving!"

"Oh." Leo smiled, "Yeah, they do. The first year we did it, our father actually came."

Their eyes widened. It was rare gods visited their children, but the fact that he had a whole meal with a bunch of his children? That was just unheard of! Leo knew it too, even looking back at it he wondered why he would come for that length of time.

"Yeah, the memory of him is fuzzy, but it happened." Leo said. "He even interacted with Sofia. I didn't know Hephaestus was good with kids."

Hazel nodded, as she smiled. "So why are you here?" she asked rather politely. "I assume you're not just here to talk about your life."

"I-I think something is going to happen to me." Leo explained. "Sofia has been having dreams, and my dreams are about me and her being held captive, and asking for one of us. Nyssa...if something happens to her as well I need you guys to protect her. Bring her to Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter."

Hazel nodded, whispering, "Of course. Anything for a friend."

There was a break of silence. It was that moment nobody has any clue what to say, but luckily Hazel spoke up, "Would you and Sofia like to spend the night? It must've been a long journey here, and it'll be a long journey back!"

Leo thought for a moment, and eventually answered,"Definitely."


	10. Chapter 10

After Leo and Sofia returned home, a few days passed, before Leo announced he was going to New York for a business trip, which prompted Sofia to worry. Leo didn't take many business trips, but Sofia brushed it off. It was probably nothing, he did own a business after all? However, when Leo sat her down, Sofia didn't know what to think.

"Sofia, just remember, if anything happens to Nyssa, call me. If I don't answer, call Hazel or Frank. Their numbers will be on the fridge." Leo advised her calmly.

Sofia simply nodded, not knowing what to say. She didn't think anything would happen, in the few days her father would be gone. What was the worst that could happen? There was nothing to worry about- she would spend the next few days alone with Aunt Nyssa.

Boy was she wrong.

One day, after the shop closed, Aunt Nyssa looked rather tired. However, when she saw Sofia, her tiredness turned into a watery smile, something her father told her she had a talent for doing.

"Get to bed, Sofia, I'll be fine." But little did she know, it wasn't fine.

When Sofia woke up in the morning, Aunt Nyssa was gone, without a note. The Open sign to the shop hadn't been put up, and at first, Sofia assumed she had gone to the store for something. Then morning turned to afternoon...then afternoon to evening...and then it was dark. Sofia was now shaking with fear. Where was she?

Sofia got up, and grabbed the phone and dialed her father's cell phone number. She listened, as the phone on the other end rang, and Sofia's nervousness was causing her to shake, once again. Something wasn't right, but Sofia didn't know what.

"It's Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, I'm too busy doing awesome stuff, so leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Normally, Sofia would roll her eyes at her father's stupid voice mail, given the circumstances, she yanked at her hair in worry, and proceeded to call him six more times. What was going on? Why isn't he picking up.

Sofia sighed. She really didn't want to bother Hazel and Frank, but at this point she had no other choice. She went to the refrigerator, and dialed the number her father had taped to it, listed Hazel.

Sofia took a deep breath and pressed "send."

As it rang, Sofia caught her self whispering , "Please pick up, please pick up."

Around the third ring, she heard a familiar woman's voice say, "Hello?"

Sofia sighed in relief, "Hazel!"

It took a moment for Hazel to finally say something, "Sofia? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Sofia exclaimed, relieved. "Look, my father went out on a business trip, and I don't know where he went! I haven't seen Aunt Nyssa since yesterday, I don't know what to do! Pl-"

"Sofia, please calm down." Hazel soothed, and Sofia's nerves began shaking a little less. "We have some friends over by where you live, they are coming to help. Now listen, Sofia, they are going to give you information about yourself and your father you've never heard about before, and it's not going to sound real, but it is."

What was Hazel talking about? Her father told her everything! Or did he...? He never told her what he was talking about with Hazel...or what "business" he was doing in New York.

"I understand." Sofia promised.

Hazel told Sofia to pack a bag, and be ready to leave, before she hung up, so she went and did so. She packed a small back, with clothes, toiletries and a picture of her, her dad, and Aunt Nyssa, and another picture from when she was younger, of Thanksgiving, which was the only time she met her grandfather.

Before she could stop it, Sofia felt a tear come out of her eye, and down her face. She hardly ever cried, so the fact she was crying right now meant that she had a lot of held back emotions, but then again, who wouldn't? Everyone who mattered most to her was god-knows-where, and for all she knew, they could be dead. Sofia had a lot of withheld emotions.

When she came downstairs, a guest was looking around the shop, which annoyed Sofia with her already awful mood, "Excuse me, sir, we're closed."

The man just smiled, unemotionally, "Oh I know."

Sofia's insides began to burn with even more anger, as this man was standing here, "Okay, but I'm expecting guests, so leave."

The man just proceeded to smile like the joker, as if amused by Sofia's annoyance, "Oh, I know that two, I just thought I'd come and get the first hit at the demigod who's also the spawn of a demigod?"

Demigod? Sofia was now convinced this man was insane. She glared at him, "If you don't leave right now, I am going to call the cops."

The crazy man began to laugh, a cold, icy laugh, "I don't think we've met. I work for the god who kidnapped your father and aunt."

Sofia's anger returned, and never before had she felt such powerful anger. On instinct, she grabbed the nearest thing she could- a hammer. She surged at him, but something was holding her back- some sort of force.

The man laughed, humorlessly, "Just like your father. He was a great hero, it's a shame he has to die."

After that, her anger was at its peak, and Sofia threw the hammer, and surged after him. As she did, she felt stinging, and it wasn't until her hand was pinned against the crazy man that she realized her body was engulfed in flames, but she was perfectly fine.

The last thing she heard was humorless laughter, before she passed out.

***  
"This is Valdez's daughter?" Was the first voice Sofia heard when she woke up, it was as smooth as honey, and Sofia felt warm inside just hearing it.

"Yes, her name is Sofia Esperanza Valdez, according to a birth certificate we found in a safe." Another female said, but this one had a more stern and straightforward voice.

"Guys I think she's waking up." A male voice said.

When Sofia opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a group of people he did not know. There was a tall blonde man, that reminded Sofia of Superman, only blonde. Another was a blonde woman, who did not look like blondes normally do- this one looked scary and ready to kill someone. There was a Native American woman with choppy brown hair and a worried face.

"Hello, Sofia." The Native American girl said, "My name is Piper McLean, and this is Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace, we're old friends of your father.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a moment for Sofia to completely regain consciousness, before she realized what the Piper-woman proclaimed. Sofia didn't care about what she said, she only cared about one thing, "Where's my father?"

The blonde woman looked down, and her scary face turned into a sympathetic one, "Sofia, we don't know."

Sofia felt her breath stop, as she remembered the events of the previous night. What happened? She was attacked, and out of nowhere, her body burst into flames, yet here she was, perfectly fine. Or at least, she wasn't dead.

Worst of all, she still did not know where her father or aunt were, and she really needed them. Her worry caused tears of frustration to build up in her eyes. Where was her father? Who were these people? Before Sofia could stop herself, she began to sob rather loudly,

Soon, she felt arms wrap around her loosely, in a half-hearted hug. It was obvious the blonde-haired lady wasn't used to being affectionate, but she was fully capable of it.

When Sofia looked into the blonde woman's gray eyes, it was full of sympathy, rather than the analytical look she was wearing before, "Look, it's okay, we'll find your father, and I'm sure your father will be fine, your father has survived more things than you know."

More things than she knew? It seemed as though everyone was saying there was a lot Sofia didn't know about her father, but what was it? What could her father possibly be hiding from him after all these years? Why did he have so many friends Leo was unaware of.

"W-what's g-going on h-here?" Sofia stuttered, but tried to sound more confident with her next words. "Where am I?"

The Native American girl, which Sofia remembered as Piper put a had on her shoulder comfortingly. It was obvious Piper was better at showing affection than her friend...Annabeth?

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, the safest for people like you, me, your father, everyone." Piper explained.

"What do you mean...'people like us'?" Sofia asked.

"I'm sure Chiron can explain it better to you than we can, but we just want you to know that you're safe, and there's nothing that can hurt you here." Piper soothed.

Piper seemed to have a way with words, a way to make everything feel somewhat better, even in this disastrous situation. Sofia, for the first time in a while felt at ease.

"Who's Chiron?" Sofia asked, curiously.

Piper smiled, "You'll see."

Sofia gulped.

****  
After Piper, Annabeth and Jason left, Sofia observed the other people in the infirmary. She still had no clue where it was, but most of the people there had injuries, but none of them looked ill. Most of them looked to be in their teens or preteens, like Sofia, and they all seemed to wear an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood. The only adults Sofia had seen so far, or at least had gone into the infirmary, were her father's friends.

"So, who are you?" A guy asked from beside her. He had straight black hair and blue eyes, and his arm was in a splint. Sofia sighed. She was currently just sitting there.

"Sofia Esperanza Valdez." Sofia told him. She had always introduced herself with her middle name, seeing as how fondly her father talked about his mother, in which her middle name came from.

She looked at the boy who asked her about her name, and his eyes were as wide as her father's were when he had caffeine.

"You're the daughter of Leo Valdez? The one everyone has been talking about?" he asked.

Sofia frowned. Everyone has been talking about her? Why? What did she do?

The boy seemed to have read her thoughts, "You're father was some sort of legend around here, along with the others of the seven. But he left when he was a teenager, something about what a couple of his friends said about him."

Sofia thought back to the friends that introduced them. Were any of them the reason why her father left, wherever this was?

"What's 'around here'?" Sofia asked.

The boy looked confused, "Nobody's told you?"

Sofia shook her head, "Everyone just told me that a dude named Chiron would tell me everything."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Of course they did, because it's so easy to leave you sitting here confused as hell."

Sofia pursed her lips. She certainly was confused as hell.

The boy bit his lips, "Well, it makes sense, seeing as how nobody believes us when we first tell them..."

When he paused, Sofia feared he would not tell her more, but the boy smiled at her, "Well, you're going to be confused anyways, so why not?"

Sofia sighed in relief.

"Have you read Greek Mythology?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, but I only vaguely remember them."

It was true. Her father had often told Greek Myths to her when she was a child, but that was a long time ago. She could still recall the myths if someone mentioned it, but without hints, the only things she could remember were names of some of the gods and goddesses.

The boy continued, "Well, they aren't...myths."

Sofia was now confused, but tried to stay open minded, "What are they then?"

The boy bit his lip, "They're real."

Sofia almost laughed, until she noticed the boy's face was serious. He actually thought the Greek Myths were real, and Sofia thought perhaps maybe he was injured somewhere other than just his arm. Then again, it would make sense if myths were real, since it would mean magic was too. How else would she be able to burst into flames and come out of a fight alive?

Great, now I'm believing they're real too. Sofia groaned internally.

"Myths aren't real." she told him, simply.

The boy rolled his eyes, "I told you it was hard to believe, but it's true."

Sofia laughed, humorlessly, "And what does that make me?"

The boy smiled, "Seeing as how your father was a demigod himself, you're the granddaughter of Hephaestus, the god of forges and fire."

That made sense, her father did have an interest in building things, and she was apparently immune to fire. It made sense, there was evidence adding up. Did her dad know? She met her grandfather once, and maybe that's why she never saw him again.

Of course he knew. That would explain a the secrets, his "business trip". Why Aunt Nyssa suddenly disappeared.

"Was my mom a demigod too?" Sofia asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "Possibly. Many half bloods fall in love, and have children together. Some of them still come here, very occasionally."

Sofia realized this was the first time in a while she thought of her mother. She definitely thought of her mother, but it had never been a top concern for her. Nyssa always treated Sofia like a daughter, and that was always enough, but even Nyssa couldn't suppress the curiosity over who her mother was.

"Who are you, by the way?" Sofia asked, after realizing he hadn't gotten his name yet.

"Felix Cantic, son of Apollo." He introduced himself, excitedly. "I can't wait to see more of you, Sofia."

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Soon, the Felix dude left, to join his his siblings in their afternoon activities, or at least that's what he told her. Soon, the Piper girl walked into the infirmary, with a sympathetic face, "Bad news, Chiron is busy with, erm other things. So, I guess I'll give you the tour."

Tour? There was a tour? Tour of what? Sofia tried to get up, but her hip began to hurt, as if it were punishing Sofia, for even thinking about moving when it didn't want to. Piper held out her hand, and Sofia took it.

Piper's hand was as smooth as butter, as if she had put lotion on it several times a day. She was also a beautiful woman in general; she had chocolate brown hair, which was put into a braid. She wore an orange shirt, that said Camp Half Blood, which was similar to the other's shirts in the infirmary.

Piper led Sofia outside, into the warm, spring air. Walking was a challenge for Sofia, and she felt grateful for Piper, who was her crutch the whole way there. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"Camp Half Blood..." Sofia muttered. She had seen those names on shirts, but she had verbally heard someone say that name before. It wasn't something she realized until she heard it.

Piper smiled, "I'm sure you won't believe me, but you're-"

"The granddaughter of a god."

Piper frowned, obviously confused at Sofia's sudden intervention. She probably wasn't used to this "tour" being so easy.

"You know?" Piper asked, incredulously.

"Some boy told me...his name was Felix?" She recalled, remembering the boy she met in the infirmary. Obviously Piper recognized the name, because she rolled her...blue?... eyes.

"That boy does not know how to keep his mouth shut about anything. But yeah, you're father is the son of Hephaestus." Piper explained, in simple terms.

Sofia was about to doubt her, like she almost did Felix, but then she observed her surroundings. There were people fighting with swords- real swords, and pegasi flying in the air. This wasn't normal.

"Whoa. You guys weren't lying." Sofia voiced aloud, and Sofia remembered a dream from when she was younger.

She was on a pegasus, with a bow slung over her shoulder. She looked like an awesome badass warrior from the movies. Now here she was, staring at actual pegasai, and it was magnificent.

Sofia looked at Piper, asking what had been lingering in her mind all day, and what Felix briefly mentioned, "Is my mother a demigod, as well?"

Piper smiled sympathetically, "Perhaps, but Hazel said that Leo told her that your mother is a goddess. He never mentioned which goddess, but you're a demigod too."

Sofia bit her lips, rather harshly. She remembered the Felix kid talking about it, and she had to admit she was curious about who her mother was. Was she a goddess? If so, that explained so much. She thought about what she just said- her father told that Hazel girl who Sofia's mother was, but not Sofia? Her stomach plummeted into a bitter feeling, that she never felt towards her father.

"Why did my dad never tell me?" She demanded.

She turned to see Piper look at her sympathetically, "Most mortal parents don't, because they understand how dangerous it could be. Your father experienced first hand what that is like."

Sofia sighed. It must've dangerous, yes, but it wasn't an excuse. Sofia could handle the truth, and perhaps she would've been better prepared. She remembered all those times strange people would wander into the shop, and her father gave her one of his rare serious looks, and told her to lock herself in her room. Is one of these dangers why?

Was one of those dangers what took her father? Then the reminder hit her, like a baseball bat hits a ball, that her father was gone. Possibly dead. Then all an overwhelming punch of guilt hit her in the stomach, and tears blurred her vision.

Her father was gone, and all she could do was be mad at him. She swallowed a lump in the back of her throat, and soon heard herself sob, and she felt Piper press her against her chest, and Sofia could smell her coconut-scented shampoo.

Piper seemed to know what was going on, "We'll find him. I promise."

Promise. What a tricky word, that many times meant nothing. One can make a promise, but that does not mean that promise will be kept. She may promise to bring her father back, but that doesn't change the fact that he may already be dead.

"Let's get you to the Hephaestus cabin, you can stay there until your mother claims you." Piper soothed.

Sofia phased out, thinking in fear over what may have happened to her father. Her dad and aunt were the only two people who showed her any love or compassion all her life...and now they were gone, and apparently the gods existed, which strangely, she was too stressed with everything going on to argue about it.

Soon, her and Piper reaches the Hephaestus cabin, and Sofia saw a lot of familiar faces, from many Thanksgivings with her aunts and uncles, and some felt too young to be her aunts and uncles. Now, it all made sense.

"Hey Sofia!" Someone said, and she turned to see a man, she recognized as her Uncle Jake.

"Sofia's here?!" Another voice asked excitedly, and Sofia looked around to see a shocked Piper.

"You...already know each other." she concluded.

Sofia figures it wasn't a common occurrence for children to keep in touch like normal, mortal families did, or perhaps she didn't expect Leo to keep in touch with anyone after he left.

"Yeah, we do! We see her every year at Thanksgiving!" Uncle Harley exclaimed. "Leo hosts dinner at his house. Dad even showed up once."

Piper laughed a little, "So that's where you all go during Thanksgiving." then she paused, "Wait you knew where Leo was the whole time, and didn't mention anything?"

"He didn't want to be found, Piper." Jake informed, calmly.

Sofia wish she had popcorn, because this was interesting. But unfortunately, it ended, "Get some sleep, Sofia. We'll explain everything later."

The next chapter will be in Piper's POV and will explain why all the older campers are there.

Anyways, what did you think? I really need to start getting these ideas earlier than midnight.

Please comment and vote


	13. Chapter 13

Piper left the Hephaestus cabin, and walked towards the Poseidon cabin, where Percy, Annabeth and Jason were watching her two kids. She thought about Leo's daughter, Sofia, and how much he seemed to mean to her. Of course Piper understood these feelings, remembering a time when her father had been captured to, but this time it was different.

This time, her friend had been captured, and his daughter was deeply affected by it. The difference was, at the time, Piper wasn't close to her father, but Sofia...she was. Piper couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't said those awful things as a teenager, Leo would've been more likely to come back with his daughter. Maybe they would both be safe.

Piper entered the Poseidon cabin, which was filled with older campers, Roman and Greek. New Rome came a few days ago, after...

Hazel walked up to Piper, a stressed look on her face, identical to the look the others in the room wore, "How is she? How's Sofia?"

Piper smiled, "She's upset, but she's doing good for someone in her situation."

Hazel nodded, looking down, obviously worried about Leo. Crying soon erupted, and Piper looked over to see the youngest Jackson child screaming.

"Janet, give your sister back her doll!" She heard Annabeth scold.

Piper smiled. Kaya, the youngest one was her godchild, and the oldest, Janet, was Hazel and Frank's godchild. Little did anyone else know that Annabeth was pregnant with her third child. It was honestly a terrible time to get pregnant; with all the half bloods getting abducted. Leo wasn't the first- nor would he be the last.

Hazel looked down, "I really hope Leo's okay. It's sad that we missed out on so much of his life..."

Piper nodded. She sighed, remembering what happened the night he left. She had been upset with Leo for a reason she couldn't remember, and she started talking about his dead girlfriend...and his mom. We made him feel so unwanted.

As much as it pained Piper to think about it, part of her wondered if he enjoyed his life more since he left. He fell in love, with a goddess, and though she left him, he still had s daughter, and his half-sisters, hell, he even kept contact with the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. Did Leo even think of the rest of the seven? The friends he thought betrayed him?

"When Leo visited me, he seemed...different. He seemed more mature, and he seemed like a natural father. It may have also been because he was scared for his and his daughter's safety." Hazel explained.

Piper nodded. As a parent, she understood. If she felt her children's safety was at risk, she would seek help as well.

Percy walked over to Piper, with a rather tired look on his face, and he was holding Kaya, who's eyes were bright red from her previous tantrum, "Any word on Leo? Or his daughter?"

"Leo...no. But his daughter is here, staying in the Hephaestus cabin. She's safe, but in shock."

Percy looked down, his sea green eyes filled with worry and regret. He too missed Leo, even if he wasn't as close to him as the rest of the seven.

"Is their going to be a quest any time soon?" Percy asked, "Because demigods are disappearing, and it's getting ridiculous."

Piper frowned. Of course they needed a quest- but there wasn't going to be one any time soon. She walked away, thinking about Leo, and for the first time, she thought about Sofia's mother. Was her mother a major god? Or a minor god? Oh gods, what if her mother was Aphrodite? She's be siblings with her best friend's daughter.

Ex best friend. She corrected herself.

Soon, she heard a muffled voice from Percy's chest, where her face was buried in it, "Daddy, is everything okay?"

Piper's heart split into two, upon hearing this, but Percy responded, "Yes, sweetie, things are going to be just fine."

Soon the doors open, and Nico Solangelo appeared with his daughter, Ilene. Both him and Ilene looked sad, and tired, upon Will's disappearance a few days ago.

Piper looked at them. She frowned at the pain her friends were in, and the pain she was in. The constant worry that the forcefield in the camp wasn't good enough to keep out, whatever was abducting them.

Then she came to a realization; even if there wasn't a quest, something had to be done, someone had to go out, and stop this monster, and Piper came to a conclusion: she needed to see Rachel.


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't that Sofia didn't appreciate the concern the others gave her, nor did she hate her new family members, but it was just so much to take in at once. Not only did Sofia feel overwhelmed with the concern, she just needed to clear her head- so, Sofia slowly snuck out of the Hephaestus cabin, and wandered around. The camp was huge...and strange. Full of teenagers wielding terrifying weapons, which filled Sofia with worry, and then there was a lava rock climbing wall...which was actually tempting. Nobody seemed to notice that Sofia had wandered outside her cabin, or perhaps they didn't care.

"Well, if it isn't the Valdez girl..." a familiar voice said from behind Sofia, prompting her to turn around to see that Felix boy.

"What? Now you're stalking me?" Sofia joked, realizing that was the first one she told since the discovery of her father's disappearance. Her father told many jokes, but none of them were that funny, or even made sense, so naturally, Sofia inherited his cringy sense of humor.

Felix, however smiled mischievously, and laughed, "Or, are you the one stalking me?" Felix suggested, brightly,

Sofia rolled her eyes, remember her father used to do the same thing to her, and laughed. She laughed painfully for about fifteen seconds, before she stopped laughing abruptly, at the realization that she would never hear her father's stupid jokes again. She stood there for a moment, trying not to show her disappointment at losing her father.

For the first time since she knew him, Felix looked serious, "What's wrong, Sofia?"

Sofia forced a smile, trying her hardest to not to grieve to the point where it was killing people's mood, "Nothing, I'm sorry, I got distracted..."

Felix smiled immediately, "I would be too...it's easy to be distracted here if you've never been around this kind of stuff before."

That was true, Sofia noticed, as someone who had never been acquainted with this world before. It was so strange to find out that not only was your grandfather a god, but so was your mother. Sofia had always wondered about her mother, but had only asked on few occasions, and therefore knew few things about her. She knew her father and mother built the shop she had grown up in, but her mother left for work and never came back...was her work being a goddess? She also knew her birth was unexpected, and now magic seemed to be the only logical explanation.

It made sense, so why was it so hard to believe?

Felix seemed curious, but he luckily respected her privacy and didn't press on, instead he asked, "So how much do you know about the Greek gods?"

Sofia frowned. She knew enough about the Greek gods, she knew the major ones, such as Zeus, Apollo, Athena, and Aphrodite, and she remembered her father telling Greek myths as bedtime stories, mainly of the goddess Athena and Hephaestus, and now it made so much more sense.

"A little bit." Sofia responded.

Felix smiled, "So, who do you think your mother is?"

Sofia shrugged. To be honest, Sofia didn't really think about it, because she had been too distracted by her father's disappearance. So, she said the first non-maiden goddess to come to mind, "Demeter."

Felix raised an eyebrow, as if that was the response he wasn't expecting, "Are you good with plants?"

Shoot. She wasn't, in fact, she was a disaster with plants, and killed anything that grew from the dirt. One time, she had a science project where she had to grow flowers and collect data. The flowers never grew.

"I mean, no, but I thought she would be a good first guess." Sofia smirked.

Felix laughed, "Well, there are so many other goddesses who could be your mother. Aphrodite, Hecate, Nemesis, Athena-"

"I thought Athena was a maiden goddess though?" Sofia argued.

It was true, all the myths Sofia had read had labeled Athena as one of the three major, maiden goddesses.

Felix nodded, "She is, but her children are born differently, they are born similar to how she was. You know how she was born, don't you?"

Sofia thought back to her little Greek mythology, and came up with the first thing that came to mind, "It was something to do with a fly?"

Felix waved his hand dismissively, "Not that part. You're born out of her head- from her thoughts."

Interesting. Sofia thought. If this life couldn't get stranger...

"Well, I'll show you around."

***

"Piper!" A voice called behind her.

When Piper turned, she saw a tall and slender woman with curly blonde hair and dangerous gray eyes. Piper had just exited the cave where Rachel Elizabeth Dare lived, rather worried, thinking about the prophecy that was just given, and the quest that needed to be announced.

There needed to be five half bloods, instead of the normal three half-blood limit. There needed to be a child of Aphrodite, a child of Apollo, a child of Athena, a child of Hades and a child of a Roman god.

"Piper!" Annabeth called, recognizing the frustration in her face, "What's wrong?"

Piper looked at her, "Rachel has a new prophecy, and there are five demigods."

Piper went on to recite the prophecy to Annabeth, in which she attentively listed. That was something Piper loved about Annabeth...she always listened.

"Well, Sofia has to go." Annabeth told her firmly.

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing- Leo was already in enough danger, he couldn't just put his daughter in danger too! Only she didn't say that, she said, "No, she wasn't mentioned in the prophecy-"

"We don't know if she was mentioned in the prophecy, because we don't know her mom." Annabeth reminded her, "Plus, Leo is her father, don't you remember when your father went missing? Did you not want to do anything to get him back?"

Piper frowned. "Yeah I remember..."

Then a realization came upon her, "You realize that unless Sofia's Roman, if she goes on the quest, this means Leo's daughter is one of our half-sister."

Annabeth choked on her own spit, and then left with that.

Sorry for the wait! Please review!


End file.
